


Musical

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Musicians, Revision unrequired, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by GreenPhoenix’s “Murder my dear”For the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #OdeToMurder





	Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Murder my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397429) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HCOdeToMurder/works/14397429)

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice for someone special ❀  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1147627275615133697?s=20).


End file.
